Justified by You
by desara
Summary: A daily habit or an addiction? You decide. This was going to be a one shot but I got a review saying I should make another chapter, so I'm going to. This has been newly revised so, if you read it before, please read it again because I had a friend fix it.
1. the begining

Why is it Justified Me Like This

Slowly I crawl in to your cell, laying on the filth covered bed of yours, that I doubt had been changed this month, as I do every day. I can't figure out if its habit that keeps bringing me back here, or if it's addiction. I look around and nothing is there. Still thinking, but at this point I don't care as I see your body slink out of a corner as if you lived inside of the walls themselves. Slowly your body gets closer to mine and I can feel the desire to feel you already fill me.

"Here on time again Kit. Is it because you're that addicted to me or do you love me still so very much? Will you do this for the rest of your life? Never get over me? Was it so good that time that you cant find anything to match it or anything that's better?" I hear you say in a lingering mischievous voice.

I don't know the answer to these questions myself, even though I ask them myself every day. Softly I feel your hand run down my nude body sending shivers up me and making my cock harder. I feel one of your nails run back up my chest and tear at the flesh on my collar bone. I feel the blood slowly flow down my neck as he sits on top of me and bends down to lick it off and suck on it.

"My poor Kit," he smiles and I feel his tongue softly work over the wound earning him a slight moan of pleasure. His claws work over my hips. I feel him shift on top of me and his cock presses hard against my leg. I rub down his back to hint to go further a pleading look in my eye. He complies by spreading my legs and rubbing my now throbbing shaft with is hand gently. I bite my lip slightly from the feeling. I wanted more.

"Don't just stop there." I hear myself plead.

It seemed no matter how wrong it really seemed to me, when I get in this cell and see you, it all seemed so justified.

"Who said I was going to stop there? I have no intentions of only teasing you. If I'm going to do something, I'm going all the way. You should know that by now." You speak to me softly and smile.

Slowly I lean up and bite hard onto your neck and hear you hiss in delight, then you tighten your grip on my cock. I moan in surprise and pure excite. I bite harder and blood begins to run down my fangs. I hear you growl in deep pleasure this time.

"Now Kit, you know how that gets me. Are you trying to get me to be rough with you?" He smiles, his eyes flickering with lust and desire that looks like hes going to rape me till my brains fall out.

Thinking that, shivers of lust go up my own spine. He kisses my head then nibbles my ear.

"Now your really going to have to pay for that before we get to the main event, and you know what I want now," he slowly licked his lips.

I softly kiss down his chest. He lets me up so I could go on further. Slowly as I neared his cock and kiss it, I feel his hand on the back of my head. I take him in my mouth and begin to suck.

"Thats a good boy Kit. Keep going." I can tell you're smirking and enjoying this.

I bite your tip and I hear you inhale deeply. And I feel you about to release in my mouth. I feel your hand slip under my chin and lift my head.

"Now Kit, I know you know better than that. You're wanting it rough today aren't you?" he says, smiling at me while nipping at my lips.

I nod at this and he takes my lips in his. His lips part against mine and I feel your tongue against my lips. I allow you entrance to my mouth and I can taste your sweetness. It's overflowing into me and causing me to lose control.

I softly speak "Now... take me. I want you in me."

You shift my legs once again and slightly lift my hips up sliding your rock hard cock into my tightened ass.

I throw my head back, tears running down my face, but still wanting more. I feel you bend into me and I could feel your breath on my neck. I know what was coming next, so I opened all of my senses to let the pleasure overflow me. I feel your fangs slide slowly into my skin and begin sucking at my blood. Slowly I feel myself losing control even more, my cock feeling like it is going to explode in his his hand, and from what I could tell, he isn't far off either. He hits my prostate one good hard time and I cant take it. I relace on to his stomach and chest.

"Sasuke!" I moan.

I feel him relace in me.

"Naruto."

He falls on to my chest. Panting, we both lay there. He falls asleep on me.

"Hard to believe that if you hadn't raped me last year, and they hadn't caught you, that we wouldn't have been like this. We might have actually been able to be a couple, but still, every thing is justified by you."

I fall asleep with you but wake you alone, so I return to my house. 'Till the next day.

hope you all like. please tell me if i should continue stories like this.

thank you for those of you that rev. and read the whole thing.


	2. The middle

Sorry about leaving you all high and dry for this story for so long. I know that I lost a lot of readers more than likely but I was having a LOT of issues in my real life, and it was hard picking back up on this story. But with out any further rambling on from me please do enjoy the chapter.

Justified By You Chapter Two

Another day, just like every other. I shower and get ready to go to your cell, still wondering weather its addiction or habit, or weather your right and I actually love you. What would it have been like if you hadn't raped me that night? Would we have been like we always used to be or would we be a couple? Is the reason that he does this because he loves me or just for the sex? I wondered down the hall of my house to my bed room only wearing a open robe. I slipped on some clothing that would be easy to get off and on for my visit to your cell. I walked down the stars and out my door, then made my way down the street. I herd some one call my name, so I turn around.

"Naruto where are you going?" Sakura came up behind me.

Damn. Why her, why couldn't it have been Kakashi-san?

"Out for a walk alone to think. I needed some fresh air." lightly smiling

She looked down seeming sad.

"I tried to go talk to Sasuke today but they said I wasn't allowed in. I though that was what you might have been doing, and I know they'd allow you in to see him because your the sun of the third hokaga and the reason he's in their."

I looked up and glared at her, hate filling my eyes as they turned with a ring of red.

"No no no. I didn't mean it like that. He deserves to be in there for what he did to you. I just meant that if you hadn't screamed then they wouldn't have found you and they wouldn't have caught him. He deserved it for what he did."

I calmed at hearing that. She used to blame me and say that if only I hadn't screamed she'd still have her wonderful Sasuke.

"Thanks Sakura, but can you go now I want to be alone?" I say softly

She nodded and looked to the ground.

"See you Naruto. I hope you can get over it like I have, I can tell it still bugs you."

She gave me a small hug and a kiss on the cheek, then went on her way stopping to wave at me so I waved back, then she disappeared along some houses.

I went back, going on my way to your cell.

I made my way to the entrance of the jail they where holding him at holding my head down as I entered the gates. The guards so used to me coming everyday that they don't even really look at me as I walk in going to the gate to the back and having the guard behind it open it for me. Going down the leaves of stares as they wind down to you in the depths of the basement.

I finely reached the bottom having the guard open the sell getting on my hands and knees to cowl in the animal cage like gate that you lifted up not swung. Probably just so the prisoners would have to get on their hands and knees and fill bad for what they'd done. I entered it, and the guard turned leaving me. I made sure he couldn't see me pulling off my clothing and tossing them to the side.

He was there again, always here, coming in and stripping before he laid down on my bed. He could never see me in the darkness of my corner. I couldn't help but to wonder why he always come back to me everyday. I had taken him, with out his permission, I had raped him. Yet here he was on my bed, waiting for me. What I wouldn't give to turn the time back and do things right. I had love him since he had kissed me that one day in class but like a fool I had never said any thing to him. I just kept calling him names and being a total ass to him. And every day that he visited me I just treated him like shit instead of begging for his forgiveness, instead of telling him that I love him. I came from my shadows slowly walking over to him and I could see the hurt, the confusion, the need, and the want in his eyes. But most of all I could see the love. Love for what? For me? For the abuse? What was the love there inside of his eyes for?

I ran my hand over his thy and I could already see him pulsing for me. I leaned down kissing him deeply, claiming his mouth as my own and pushing myself against him. I could feel his moan rumble through his chest before it bubbled out into my mouth.

"Here again Kit? Have you figured out the answers to my questions yet?" He shuck his head not looking me in the eye. I mentally sighed I had to stop this one way or another. I pulled him into my arms rapping his legs around my hips, kissing at his thought ans he squirmed in my lap.

"Sasuke." I paused for a moment before kissing down his neck. One last time then I'll set you free my Kit, I can't keep you any more. I can't hurt you, anymore and I can't make you happy.

I leaned up into him nibbling on his ear as I ran my hand down his back nibbling at his ear lobe. I could almost hear the purr inside of his chest as I felt his vibrate against my own. I placed myself at his entrance kissing down his chest till my lips rested against the tip of his cock. He gasped whimpering trying to ether push up into my mouth or down on my cock so I would slip inside of him. I rapped my lips around his tip and running my tong along his slit as I thrust up inside of him. He held onto my back gasping and I could feel a shiver go though him from head to toe.

"Sasuke!"

I bobbed up and down his shaft holing his hips and guiding him back and forth on me. I could feel his nails on my back as his breath became more ragged and turned in to pants. His moans only spurred me on tacking him deeper into my throat and swallowing on his shaft as I rocked him on me. Finally as I started to feel his body tense on mine I pulled my mouth away pushing him down on to his back and thrusting hard and fast into his prostate. I could feel myself start to fall over the edge as Naruto clamped down around me crying out as he came over our stomachs.

"Sasuke!" He help onto me like I would disappear but I couldn't hold on to him any longer. I had to set him free of me. He shouldn't come everyday to the jail and strip himself letting me hurt him even further. Letting me cover him in filth, letting me soil him. I cradled his face in my hands and kissed him one last time trying to put all of my love into it.

Sasuke was kissing me unlike he ever had before. It wasn't him claiming my mouth as he pushed himself on me but soft and tender, I could feel the love in it deep inside of my bones.

"Naruto, go home. Don't come back, I can't anymore." I couldn't hold back the tears as they ran down my face. He got up disappearing into the darkness again. What had I done? What had I said or not said? Why now after almost two years of me visiting this cell was he pushing me away? Was I just some sex toy to him that he had gotten tired of?

I dressed as quickly as I could and dried my tears. As soon as I was out of his cell and away from the jail I ran letting the tears run down my cheeks then letting them fall to the ground like rain as I ran.

A/N: Yes I know sad cliff hanger ending Im sorry I just thought this would be a good place to stop this chapter since I know what I'm going to do in the next. Or at least I think I know what I'm going to do in the next. I hope you all liked. PLEASE REVIEW! My muse bunnies are starving. Give them their food.


	3. The end

Justified By You Chapter Three

I curled up in my couch holding my knees to my chest as I cried. Why now was the only question on my mind. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. The only thing that I could do was hold to myself and cry. I slowly went up to my bath room and turned the water on as hot as it would go scrubbing my skin till it was blood red. I curled up in the tub under the shower spray crying till the water ran cold before I got up and fell into my bed passing out.

He was gone, I had finally set him free. I curled into my filth covered bed. I could still smell him on it as well as my skin. I was lonely but I knew that I would get used to it. Before Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura I didn't have any friends. I closed my eyes letting Naruto's sent surround me and calm my aching heart. The one thing that I had to figure out was how to make sure that he didn't come back, that he listened to me and lived his own life. The only thing that could keep him away from me it seemed was to kill myself. Then I realized that's what I'd have to do so he could stop killing himself by coming here every day and not moving on. But how was I going to kill myself here? The only thing that I had was my bed with my one dirty, dry rotted blanket and my spoon that they let me eat with. I looked over my cell trying to think of what to do.

I was woken up by someone knocking hard on my door. I sighed dragging my body out of bed and pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt on my way downstairs to the door.

"Naruto, come quick. Sasuke's tried killing himself, we don't know if hes going to live or dye yet but they have him in the jail's medical ward."

I didn't know what to think or do. Here in front of me stands one of the guards to the jail telling me the only person I love in the world tried killing himself and may die. I thew on the first pair of shoes I could find and ran out the door with out even closing it. Hoping, praying, and wishing with all my might that he would live. Please, please just let him live.

It wasn't long before I ran in to the jails medical word and their on one of the clean freshly pressed beds was Sasuke. Laying their his blood running down from wounds that seemed to be every where on his body and staining the white sheets. He was their nude, pail, lips turning blue, unmoving, and his chest hardly lifting and falling with his breaths. 'Oh dear god. What have you done to yourself, why?' I slowly walked over to him falling to my knees at the side of his bed, tears running down my cheeks. I gently retched and tuck his hand in mine, It was already getting cold to the touch.

"W-why Sasuke? Why did you do this?" I knew I wouldn't get an answer but the words just slipped though my lips before I could stop myself. To my surprise tho I felt him stir and his eyes opened ever so slightly.

"Y-you shouldn't be her kit." His voice was week and sounded as if it hadn't been used in years and it caused the tears to come that much harder.

"Why Sasuke? Why did you do this to yourself? I looked at him confused softly petting his hand, at this moment I was happy that the room had no one in it. How would it look for the man that he raped sitting her at his bed side holding his hand and crying over him hurting himself. Crying because he was dieing. But then again I wouldn't have cared who was watching me right now really the only man that I loved, that I had ever loved was dieing. He smiled at me thin bringing my hand to his hart as tears started dripping down into his cheeks.

"Because I love you, but I cant keep holding you back any more. Please... You need to move on Kit. I've done you wrong for to long and you need to be happy. I'm holding you back from that. How are you ever going to heal from what I did to you that night if you don't stop coming to me every day. You wont stop yourself I know you to well to even thank that you'll do that. So I don't the only thing that I could do. I'm taking myself away so that I cant hurt you any more and you can't hurt yourself any longer. You'll get over me little one, I promise kit. Just promise me you'll look for someone else now. It doesn't have to be today or tomorrow. But try some time before the next year for me kit I just want to see you happy."

I sat their stunned for a moment the tears flooding my eyes till I couldn't see any more. I didn't think I just leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips with out thinking anything about it. He was freezing and clamy, but I didn't care I loved him.

"I don't want to... b-but I'll try. I love you Sasuke. Why couldn't we have just been together?" He smiled and lifted his hand softly running his fingers over my cheek. I leaned into it knowing this would be the last time that I would ever feel his touch.

"I don't know kit. Things just happened this way. So it must have happened for a reason. I love you too kit. Now get out of here before I kick the bucket little one. I don't want you to seem me like that. Just remember me from when we were team mates. Not after I raped you." He petted my hair one last time and smiled at me. I nodded standing trying to hold back the tears as I leaned down and kiss my one love for the last time before leaving him their. Leaving him their to die.

Weeks latter their was a funeral and I watched as they placed him into the ground. And I done as he asked me, it tuck me months but I started dating. None of them ever worked out but I tried, and eventually I went off to look for some where else to be because the village reminded me to much of Sasuke and how things could have been. That's when I ran into his brother. What was even more surprising was that he was living a normal life in this small hidden village, and he cried when I told him what his brother had done. He tuck me in and after a few years he and I got together. I've never been happy tho and even tho I care for him I only love his brother. I know it bothers him, but he never complains.

I love you even tho your dead. Why is every thing always seem so justified by you Sasuke.

A/N: And that's the end. Sorry for tacking SO FRICKEN LONG. Just a lot of life crap to deal with. I hope you all liked. Please read and review my muse bunnies need food.


End file.
